6th Scar
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Ron knows Harry's suffering. And he means to help, but as his friend hits him can Ron find away to save Harry from himself?


disclaimer:i own nothing!!! anywho this storey is from the OoP. ron and Harry discuss sirius's death on the train home.  
  
Look at him,thats my best friend....mopeing...looking empty. Ready to die or cry at any moment. Thats my best friend.... sitting there pretending he wants to talk with Ginny and Hermione....thats my best friend....and he knows I know he suffers, and that as soon as I get the chance I'm going to talk to him.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, can you help me...I think i hexed Neville by mistake...I wanted to see if the spell could come out of the other end of my wand." Luna lovegood said with a smile.Was...that a wink....you helping me....? Bless you Luna. Bless your crazy head.   
  
"Oh Luna!!" Hermione gasped.The 2 are off. Thank you sweet Lord.  
  
I sit down in front of Harry, in front of the game of snap they'd been playing. "Harry....about Sirius-"   
  
"You want to play chess?"  
  
Oh no you don't Harry...we're talking about this weather you want to or not!  
  
"I'm, sorry hes dead and I want you to know-"  
  
"-chess sounds fun-"  
  
"-that I'm always-"  
  
"-can i be white?-  
  
"-here for you because-"  
  
"-oh fine you'll be white.-"  
  
"-your my best friend and-"  
  
"-Ron, shut up-"  
  
"-i care for you a great deal-"  
  
"-Ron...shut...up...-"  
  
"-and i'll be here when you wish to Talk about Sirius's d-"  
  
"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"  
  
POW!!!  
  
Harry Potter,The boy who lived, the boy who's faught he-who-must-not-be-named *COUNTLESS* times, had just hit one of the very first friends he's ever made, Ronald Weasley, A.K.A. me.  
  
His face is pale, he didn't want to do that,he looks at his hand...blood on it.Blood on his hand. Blood from my chin to my lip. Oh Harry...you hit me. Your very best friend....or at least I thought I was....or was I the tag along...your punching bag? Huh Harry?  
  
"Ron...I didn't...mean...I..."  
  
"Sit."  
  
Good boy....smart enough to realize the damage hes done....  
  
"Your not the only one who has lost someone Harry. In case you haven't notticed I've lost a lot too." I tell him, hes starring at the blood as it falls on the table. I don't care, I've seemed to have bloodied my mouth quite a bit, of late. "I've lost self respect,from the whole "weasley king" incident, I've lost my brother, Percy...hes disowned us....washed his hands clean of us....I lost my little sister,shes grown up now, I've lost a cousin by death."A sharp look at him. "Or have you forgotton Sirius and I are related,not only by blood but by you....yes you," He gave me a confused helpless look. "Your my brother, my dear brother whom I love just as much as any other family member,but I've lost him too...to his anger that was bored from the death of Cedric. Oh but I have gained a lot haven't I?"  
  
Your crying...you hurt me Harry and you know it. But I know your sorry...I know...but you hurt me. Your going to listen,and listen good.  
  
A dark laugh...your looking scared but also....  
  
The dark hateful look in your eyes are going....  
  
You didn't nottice the suffering around you,you thought you were alone...let me correct that fact.  
  
"I gained a friend who now yells at me and bites my head off, I gained a brother who could care less about us,yet cares that I'm a prefect, I gained a throne amoung the Slytherin's,I gained fact,that I may die. That you may die. That we all may die; I gained scars, from that wretched brain thing...memeories are far worse scars, you know. . .Scars mentally and yes physiclly. Or do you not see the scars from all we've been through? The scars that reminds us what we've gone through. "  
  
Its time to show you. I part my hair, "Scar from that stone chess piece."   
  
Your eyes are turning back to normal...I just need the darkness to break.  
  
The 2nd scar. "This one on my heart, from all the torment but its healed, because of you."  
  
Tears...you have to cry Harry. To get better. I'm sorry....  
  
3rd scar, I hoist up my leg on the table showing you a scar on my calf, "Scar from standing up and saying,'You'll have top kill me to kill Harry.' Rember...I shouldn't have done that on a broken leg Harry....I'm glad you never saw the blood."  
  
You open your mouth, nothing. You can't speak yet.  
  
4th scar: "Another mental scar from that stupid argument we had. You fixed that one rather well, didn't you?"  
  
You look scarred...yet relization has dawned on you hasn't it?  
  
My last scars....2 of the differnt kind this year. I pull up my sleeve,"From the brain, my 5th scar, and a 6th scar on my heart from all thats happened this year....but this one....the 6th one isn't mending now is it? Its bleeding vilontly and your starring at me wishing it to continue, becuase of your own scars. Help me. Please help me Harry, for I'm always going to help you with your scars."  
  
Darkness...its slipping away.  
  
"And this..."I touch the bloody lip....its still at it,"Is mine...and yours....your pain...my regret and my pain, your reget. Its one and the same.This is my 7th scar and its still bleeding like the 6th....how about helping me with the 6th one....eh? Mate?"  
  
It shattered, there are your eyes....  
  
"RON!! I'M SORRY RON! RON I DIN'T WANT TO HIT,YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT....I....I'M SO SORRY RON! Ron....oh Ron..." You rose to your feet tackling me with a bear hug,you kneel on the floor while I hold you. Hold you close, like a mother cradeling her baby,"Thank you Harry, my 6th scar's healing rather nicely. How 'bout yours?" You sob clutching me while I clutch you. I know somthing you don't. Your going to have so many scars....many scars....and I'm going to be one of them. Someone is going to die from You-know-who and i'll be dammed to hell, before its you. So when I part ways from this world....I want you to know, I love you. My dear brother, I do. I love you,and its about time we found out littlest brother, isn't it?  
  
"Ron...R...on I'm...s..so...sorry Ron....I don't know whats wrong with me..."  
  
"Its all that bloody hair...is it making you mad?"  
  
"Sod off, Ron...."  
  
"Well, Your a bloody git....you think you can take on the world by yourself, but you don't know...you don't know that I'm here to help you hold it up....so why don't *you* sod off Harry."  
  
Harry your laughing now.Thank God. I look up and see Luna,she winked at me. Your distracting the others aren't you? Bless you Luna. Bless your carzy head. 


End file.
